Total Drama Refresh (Disney Personified)
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: "Last season, Chris pushed a new group of teens to their limits back at Camp Wawanakwa, which had been turned into a radioactive dump after Chris rented out the island to a toxic waste disposal company. While Chris is on trial for environmental crimes, I'll be filling in for him at Camp Disney with a whole new batch of teen freaks!" It's disney personified total drama!
1. Camp Disney

**Commence newest Total Drama fiction.**

**I don't own Total Drama. I don't own Disney either. If I owned Disney, I'd have the money to buy Total Drama and make this crossover a reality. If I owned Disney, I'd have the money to make a lot of crossovers a reality. Well, one can dream.**

* * *

"Welcome to the fifth season of Total Drama, Total Drama Refresh! My name is Blaineley O'Halloran and I'll be your host!" Said a curvy blonde woman in a skin-tight red dress.

"Last season, Chris pushed a new group of teens to their limits back at Camp Wawanakwa, which had been turned into a radioactive dump after Chris rented out the island to a toxic waste disposal company. While Chris is on trial, I'll be filling in for him at Camp Disney with a whole new batch of teen freaks!"

Blaineley fluffed her hair and smoothed the tight red fabric over her hips before glancing up the road, where a horse and carriage was approaching. It stopped and a girl dressed in green mini-shorts and a periwinkle tube top stepped down.

"Ariel." Blaineley greeted the girl, who waved in response with a wide smile.

Her waist-length hair was a vibrant shade of red and her eyes were wide and blue. She moved to stand in front of the drawbridge, and for a moment she leaned over to look down into what had once been a moat.

"Simba," Blaineley said as a boy in a red shirt and khaki pants jumped out of the next carriage.

"Oh I just can't wait 'til I win!" He said in a sing-song voice, his Afro bouncing with the rhythm of his energetic and rather dance-like walk.

"Angel." Blaineley said next.

A pale girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out of the next carriage. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that looked like it had once been white, but even without looking at the girl's torn jeans showed that her family didn't have very much money.

Simba gave her a charming and confident grin as she joined him and the quiet redhead by the edge of the moat.

"Kovu."

He had shaggy dark brown hair, green eyes and he was very muscular, with a skull tattoo on his left shoulder, and a piercing through his lower lip.

"Raphaella." Blaineley gave a funny look at the girl in the all-purple ensemble with the longest golden blonde hair she'd ever seen in her life. "Raphaella, that's a bit of a mouthful. Do you have a nickname?"

"Oh! You can call my Raphy if you'd like."

"Okay. So, this is Raphy."

"Eeeee! My first nickname!" Raphaella squealed, clapping her hands in glee as she joined her fellow contestants, although starting to look slightly anxious as she surveyed her opponents. She chose to stand away from the group, still looking a little nervous as she fixed her lavender skirt.

"Harry." Blaineley said as a tall and extremely muscular young man with light ginger hair and big blue eyes jumped down from the next carriage, his blue shirt tight over his broad shoulders and muscular chest, his brown shorts showing off his thickly-muscled legs.

"Nice to meet you!" Harry said, grabbing Blaineley's hand in an energetic handshake.

"Owowowow!" Blaineley exclaimed, massaging her sore hand once she'd managed to wrestle it free from Harry. "That's one iron grip you've got there."

"Wooo!" Harry cheered. "So happy to be here, man!"

"Vitani." Blaineley said as a girl with short, spiky blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes and a spray of freckles across her cheeks jumped down from the next carriage, her combat boots making a cloud of dust as she walked. Her brown shirt was tight over her thin body and her ripped khaki pants had been decorated with small chains, and certainly appeared to be a hand-me-down.

"Ping."

"Haha, like Pong?" Simba asked as a short haired Asian boy dressed in a baggy green shirt and black slacks stepped out of the next carriage.

"Way not to come off as an ass." Vitani said, glaring at the boy with the Afro.

"Dude, you look like a chick." Simba commented, looking slightly stunned.

"Well, I'm definitely a guy!" Ping responded, trying to prove his masculinity by spitting on the ground. However, this failed miserably when the spit failed to disconnect and left a trail of his own saliva running down his chin.

"Very smooth." Kovu commented sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Ping. "I'm definitely convinced."

* * *

**Confessional**

_Ping sat in the confessional, looking furious._

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid." He said, smacking his forehead with each word._

* * *

"Marie!"

The girl had hair such a pale shade of blonde it was almost white, pulled into a ponytail and decorated with an oversized pink bow. She was dressed in a pink and white mini-dress which was completely covered in sequins with white capris. The sequins caught the sunlight and the girl's body seemed to turn into a pink disco ball for a moment.

"Oh hey, the Queen of Pink is here!" Simba commented with a laugh.

"Humph." The girl in pink responded with a haughty toss of her pale mane.

"What, too high and mighty to take a joke?" Vitani asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am a lady-" Marie began to protest.

"And a lady mustn't have a sense of humour!" Vitani finished, mocking the girl's high-and-mighty tone. Then she got serious. "Look honey, if you're worried about chipping your perfect little manicure, you might want to turn around and leave right now because trust me powder-puff, if you're here, you're going to get your designer clothes dirty."

"Clearly _she_ wasn't raised with manners." Marie commented quietly to Raphaella as she took her place beside the girl.

"You wanna say that to my face?" Vitani snarled, having grabbed a fistful of Marie's shirt and pushing her until she was the only thing that was keeping Marie out of the moat. Vitani had flipped open a pocket knife and was pointing it at Marie as she gave the terrified girl a challenging glare. "I'll teach you some manners if you want, honey."

Raphaella shrieked and darted away, getting behind Harry so she could use him as a human shield.

Vitani might have gone further, but Marie promptly burst into tears, and Kovu was by Vitani's side, speaking to her in hushed tones. Marie was covering her face with her hands and sobbing, and eventually, Vitani nodded and pulled the girl away from the moat before pushing her to the ground, disgusted as she walked away from the pink princess, followed by Kovu.

"She'd never make it in our house." was Vitani's only comment. Kovu nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

"_Vitani?" Angel asked, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Yeah, that chick is pretty intense."_

"_I'm not sure anyone is really looking forward to being on her team. I mean, you'd be terrified of pissing her off all the time. She's quick to pull a knife when she loses her temper – which apparently doesn't take much. I'd hate to share a bunk with her. Especially that little Raphaella girl – totally thought the girl was gonna faint when Vitani pulled that knife on little miss Pretty in Pink."_

* * *

"Gaston." said Blaineley as a tall, muscular young man with long black hair and blue eyes stepped out of the next carriage. He was wearing a red t-shirt with brown trousers and although he was quite brawny, when he noticed Harry, his jaw dropped momentarily and then he opted to stand beside the scrawny boy, Ping, instead.

"Kiara." The next carriage brought a fairly pretty girl with quite a lot of curly brown hair and dark eyes to match. She was dressed in a sunset orange t-shirt that accentuated her curves and khaki shorts and brown hiking boots.

She jumped off of the carriage enthusiastically.

"Kiara, be careful! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Kiara put her hands on her hips, looking very annoyed. "Simba, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you don't get hurt-"

"Simba, you're not my father. I can look after myself – without your help!"

"Phil." The next contestant was a short, overweight young man with curly red-brown hair and a chin-strap beard. His outfit was totally unappealing – a plain brown track suit.

"Snow." The girl that stepped out of the next carriage was a dainty little thing with skin to match her name, and hair as black as the night, curled into a very feminine bob. She was wearing a very girly blue t-shirt with a knee-length yellow skirt.

"Well hello there!" Phil greeted Snow, getting too close for comfort. "How you doing?"

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, one tiny hand coming to her mouth to demonstrate her shock. Then she hurried off to stand with the little blonde in the lavender skirt. The boy, Phil, sighed in defeat.

"Flynn." A young Hispanic man with chocolate brown eyes, short brown hair and a goatee stepped off the next carriage. His shirt was blue and white and his trousers were brown. He gave a charming smile first at Blaineley, then at some of his fellow contestants.

"Belle." The girl who stepped off of the next carriage seemed to have incredible navigational skills, for her wide hazel eyes did not once glance up from the book in her hands as she stepped neatly down the steps and joined her fellow contestants, the big blue bow tying back her long, chocolate hair swaying slightly as she walked. Her blue and white top was modest but fashionable, especially with her blue jeans.

"Peter." A tall and skinny boy with reddish brown hair and brown eyes was the next to arrive. He was wearing green pants with a green shirt and a matching green fedora.

"Jane." A girl in a modest yellow sundress and jean capris was the next off of the carriages. Her brown hair was tied up in a loose bun, and her wide blue eyes only took in her fellow contestants for a moment before she looked down at her sketchbook, which had fallen on the ground. As she leaned down to pick it up, the pencil she'd been sketching with fell out from behind her ear.

Once she had managed to pick up everything that she'd dropped, she looked at her fellow contestants and smiled. "Oh-uh – oh, yes, right, an introduction-" She was speaking to herself for a bit. Then, she directed her voice to her fellow contestants. "-hello everyone!"

"Eduardo." The boy was tall and lanky with long black hair and large dark brown eyes. He was skinny and had a dark tan, he looked like he was of native origin. Dressed in a red and white shirt with brown shorts and sandals, his clothes – which were obviously designer clothes – really didn't seem very fancy because of all the bling he was wearing. Thick golden chains hung around his neck.

"_The_ Kuzco has arrived, baby." He announced, striking a pose, before going to stand with his fellow contestants.

"Trina." The next contestant was a tiny blond girl with her hair in a bun. She had big blue eyes and a pointed face, but that wasn't really what stood out about her. It was her curves – she must have been five foot nothing, but had flirtatious curves that were further accentuated by the light green strapless mini-dress that she was wearing.

"Hey Tinks!" Peter greeted her, and when she turned to look at him, she jingled. It took everyone a moment to realize that she had bells on her earrings.

She gave him a flirty little wave and smile before sauntering over to him, putting her hands on her hips as if to exaggerate how they swayed when she walked.

"Nuka." The next contestant was a boy with scruffy dark brown hair and brown eyes in an old, off-white shirt and and brown slacks. He had long stubble and didn't look as though he had shaved in several days.

He scanned the crowd and saw the girl with the short, spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, he pranced over to her. "Hey Vitani -" He stopped, and looked around the crowd again, this time looking kind of suspicious as he spoke to himself. "Where's that little termite, Kovu?"

"Nuka, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, I sent in a tape to the show and they chose me!"

"Where's Mother?"

"At home."

Vitani grabbed the front of Nuka's shirt and pulled him closer to him, lowering her voice to a growl. "You know better than to leave mother all by herself!"

"Oh, who cares? That little termite Kovu will have to look after her." Nuka wasn't trying to keep quiet like Vitani.

"You idiot! Kovu is here too!" Vitani pulled him even closer, dropping her voice even lower. "What do you think will happen if Mother has another one of her _episodes_? She can't cope with that _alone_! For Gods' sake Nuka, what were you thinking!"

"Well I'm here to win a million dollars!" Nuka said, his eyes glazing over as he fantasized about his victory. "Then mother can get the help she needs!"

Vitani rolled her eyes and let go of Nuka's shirt. "Good luck with that."

"Cyrilla." The next to arrive was a very emaciated girl with very unique hair; half had been dyed black and the other half had been dyed white. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress that accentuated every bone in her body as she didn't seem to have any body fat. She looked very delicate, almost enough that she her entire body would crumble to dust if someone bumped her.

She wore pointy black stilettos and had several fur accessories with her. As she lit up a cigarette and took a long drag from it, it seemed a wonder that she hadn't managed to catch herself on fire. She didn't bother to move as the next contestant arrived.

"Adam." He had long light brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail and very bold blue eyes. His tanned complexion was marred only by the large number of scars across his flesh. With his blue button-up t-shirt he wore light brown slacks.

He had to walk around the girl in the furs because she was too busy smoking.

"Alice." The next was a girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue and white dress with long white stockings and black shoes.

"What a quaint little place." She said, looking around. "I shall certainly have to tell my dear little Dinah about this when I get home." Then she caught sight of Cyrilla. "Oh, what a peculiar hairstyle you have!" And then she joined her fellow contestants.

"And last but not least, Zack!" The boy had a shaved head and almost-black eyes. He was short and slim with a dark complexion, and he wore a light blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and gray dress pants.

Cyrilla turned to look at him, and blew a ring of smoke into his face, inspiring a coughing fit.

"Excuse me madame, but do you mind?" Zack responded when he'd managed to stop coughing.

"Mind what?" Cyrilla asked, blowing another ring of smoke into his face.

Using his hand to fan away the cigarette smoke, Zack seemed to regard her as a lost cause and hurried away, going to stand with the little blonde who'd just arrived, Alice.

"So, that's everyone!" Blaineley said. "Let's get a group picture, shall we? Everyone stand right there!" Blaineley pointed to the area across the moat from the drawbridge.

An intern handed Blaineley a camera and she aimed it at the contestants, lining up her shot. "Everyone say 'Disney'!"

"Disney!" The contestants replied, and Blaineley hit the button, committing the image to film.

The camera printed the picture, and Blaineley took the image before it could fall to the floor. She shook the picture for a few moments as she waited for it to turn from black and reveal the image.

And when it finally appeared, Blaineley couldn't stop herself from laughing quite hysterically.

Nuka was laying unconscious, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Harry had his arms up, trying to hold up the drawbridge, which had fallen apart and the only part of it that remained raised was the part that he was holding, and Raphaella was pressed up against him, once again trying to use him as a human shield. Peter and Trina were appeared to be hovering in mid-air in the photo, having jumped out of the way of the falling wreckage at the exact moment that the picture was taken.

Simba had thrown himself over Kiara to protect her, Belle had her book over her head and was using her book as an umbrella. Zack's feet were sticking straight up out of the wreckage. Ping was in mid-fall over the moat and Snow had fallen in front of the wreckage, her arm across her face in a typical damsel in distress pose.

And the rest of them were buried under the debris from the fallen drawbridge.

* * *

**I'll remind everyone that I love reviews, so anyone who wants to review definitely should! Please let me know what you think!**

**I also did have this chapter uploaded before, but I decided to increase the drama by replacing Mr Thomas O'Malley of the Aristocats with Mr Kovu of Lion King 2.**

**Also, if anyone would be interested in a Total Drama Island RPG, please let me know. **

**And finally, here's a list of who is who in case I didn't do a sufficient enough job of describing someone.**

**Character List**

**Adam – Beast, _Beauty and the Beast_**

**Alice – Alice, _Alice in Wonderland_**

**Angel – Angel, _Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure_**

**Ariel – Ariel, _The Little Mermaid_**

**Belle – Belle, _Beauty and the Beast_**

**Cyrilla – Cruella de Vil,_ 101 Dalmations_**

**Eduardo "Kuzco" - Kuzco,_ Emperor's New Groove_**

**Flynn – Eugene Fitzherbert, _Tangled_**

**Gaston – Gaston, _Beauty and the Beast_**

**Harry – Hercules, _Hercules_**

**Jane – Jane Porter, _Tarzan_**

**Kiara – Kiara, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_**

**Kovu – Kovu, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_**

**Marie – Marie, _The Aristocats_**

**Nuka - Nuka, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_**

**Peter – Peter, _Peter Pan_**

**Phil – Philoctetes, _Hercules_**

**Ping – Mulan, _Mulan_**

**Raphaella "Raphy" - Rapunzel,_ Tangled_**

**Simba – Simba, _Lion King_**

**Snow – snow White, _Snow White_**

**Trina "Tinks" - Tinkerbell,_ Peter Pan_**

**Vitani - Vitani, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_**

**Zack – Zazu, _Lion King_**


	2. Simple Enough in Theory

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**I don't own Total Drama or Disney. Sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

Once Blaineley had managed to catch her breath from laughing so hard, she looked at the contestants.

Then she turned to look at the contestants. "Alright. Simba, Ariel, Peter, Kiara, Gaston, Marie, Phil, Raphy, Flynn, Eduar-"

"It's _Kuzco!_" The boy corrected her.

"Fine. Where was I?" Blaineley sighed, before flipping her hair. "I'll start over. Simba, Angel, Harry, Vitani, Phil, Snow, Flynn, Belle, _Kuzco_, Trina, Adam and Alice will be the first team. Alright, everyone I just named, stand on the left."

Blaineley waited a moment for the crowd to shift, leaving a distinctive gap between the two teams. "So that leaves Ariel, Kovu, Raphaella, Ping, Marie, Gaston, Kiara, Peter, Jane, Nuka, Cyrilla and Zack on the other team."

"You'll need team names. . ." Blaineley made a face like she was thinking, while the teams immediately began to confer.

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed suddenly. "We'll be the – explorers! Yes, explorers!"

"How about the lionhearts?" Simba suggested with a shrug.

"Or perhaps the peculiar nonsensicals!" Alice added.

"That doesn't make any sense. . ." Harry responded, looking quite puzzled.

Alice looked quite pleased by this and clapped her hands together like a small child. "Oh, yes, precisely!"

"No." Blaineley said with a shake of her head. Then she pointed to the first team that she'd created. "Team one will be the Vanishing Cats," Then she pointed at the leftover contestants who had become team two. "And team two will be the Ticking Crocodiles."

The two teams both struck poses.

"Alright, so you can all go to your cabins. We'll call you all when it's time for the first challenge. Boys on the left door, girls on the right."

* * *

**Confessional**

_Nuka sat in the confessional, holding a stick on fire._

"_I'll show mother that I am worth something. I'll show her that _I'm_ the special one, not _Kovu_." _

_Nuka sighed and then gritted his teeth. "I wish that little runt Kovu had never been born!"_

* * *

"So, our first challenge is the pigeon catch." Blaineley said, looking at the contestants. "We have twenty-four pigeons, each with a tag around their leg with a picture of a contestant's face on it. You have to find and catch the pigeon with your own face on it, and return it to your team's cage."

The entire group of teens stood by a massive bird cage – one so massive that it must have been at least ten feet wide, and twenty feet long. It wasn't too tall eight, only standing about eight or nine feet tall at the highest peak. Inside were several pigeons, each with a coloured tag tied to their legs.

"That seems simple enough." Ping commented with a nod, clenching his fists in determination. "In theory."

"Has anyone told you that your hair is ever so lovely?" Cyrilla said to Raphaella, reaching out to touch her long blonde locks. But Raphaella shied away from her touch, flinching from Cyrilla's boney, white hand.

"Yeah, you'd think that." Blaineley said, one hand on her hip, before she flung open the door the the massive birdcage and the entire flock of pigeons took flight and escaped the cage. "Just hope that your pigeon doesn't leave the island. Good luck!"

"Do we have to do it with our bare hands?" Marie asked, giving a nervous glance down at her perfectly manicured pink nails.

"Oh, right – you guys can use anything from that pile. Shall we call it the cornucopia?" Blaineley responded pointing to a pile of old, damaged things. Several old butterfly nets lay there, some with broken or missing handles and others with gaping holes in the netting from having been eaten by moths. A few broken fishing rods, some soggy cardboard boxes and various other damaged things lay in the pile.

Then Blaineley stepped back and let the contestants begin to fight over the broken supplies.

* * *

**Confessional**

"_That was completely unnecessary." Zack was saying as he glared at the confessional camera. "I'm sure it would have been hard enough to find and catch our own pigeons in that huge cage – but letting them all go on this island? Well the odds of us finding and catching any pigeons at all in the wilderness are just – impossible! Let alone finding the pigeon that we're _supposed_ to catch!"_

* * *

"I think we should make a plan – we can work together to catch the most pigeons." Belle said to her teammates. A few nodded enthusiastically, but others were looking doubtful.

"Forget this – I can catch my own damn bird on my own." Adam growled, turning his back on the rest of the Vanishing Cats and storming off into the forest.

"Well that was rude." Belle said, frowning.

"I agree with him." Vitani said, stepping away from the group with her butterfly net with the moth-eaten netting. "Besides, I don't play well with others."

"But this is probably supposed to be a teamwork challenge!" Belle complained.

"I said I don't play well with others." Vitani growled before she too vanished into the forest.

"Fine then, suit yourself." Belle said, turning back to the group only to discover that with the exception of Harry, Kuzco and Alice, the rest of the group had ditched as well. Belle sighed with frustration before forcing a smile and trying to sound chipper. "Alright, we need to make a plan."

"_We_?" Kuzco asked. "I actually have to _help_? Oh, this is _exhausting_. Can't you just catch my bird for me?"

* * *

"Almost there – just a little bit higher." A girl panted as she climbed towards the top of a tree towards a pigeon with a green disc hanging from its leg. On the green disc was a picture of the girl's own face.

"Kiara!" An alarmed male voice called from below, startling the pigeon, which erupted into flight. "Don't go any higher! You could fall! Stay right there, I'm coming up to get you!"

The girl sighed in frustration, and ignored the boy's commands, starting to climb down from the tree all by herself. More than halfway down, she met the boy, but instead of pausing, she just continued past him and then jumped from the branch that was nearly five feet from the ground.

"Kiara!" The boy called, following her down the tree. "Be careful!" Then he landed beside her. "You should be more careful! You could have sprained your ankle or worse – broken something!"

"Simba, I'm not a baby!" Kiara said, frowning at him. "We're on opposing teams – are you trying to help me or sabotage me?"

"Sabotage you?" Simba looked offended. "I would never do that – you know that. I'm just trying to help keep you from hurting yourself!"

"I don't need your help." Kiara retorted. "I can look after myself thank you very much!"

And then she turned on her heel and stormed off through the forest, muttering to herself about how annoying her brother was.

"What's his problem?" Asked an unfamiliar male voice and Kiara halted in her tracks. Seeking the source of the voice, Kiara found herself looking at the muscular boy with shaggy dark brown hair and the lip piercing – Kovu.

"Oh – he's my big brother." Kiara answered. "We're ten months apart, and we lost our father when we were younger and now he's ridiculously overprotective of me."

"I see." Kovu answered. "A bit like my brother – he's almost twelve months older than me. Except I think my brother would rather I wasn't around, so he's not really the overprotective type."

"Is he gonna be watching and rooting for you?"

"Ah, no." Kovu answered. "He's competing against me – and so is my twin sister."

"They're both here with you?"

"Yeah. Nuka is my brother and Vitani is my sister." Kovu said, then seeming to remember something, he started looking thoughtful and anxious for a moment. "We probably should have made an arrangement."

"Yeah, maybe." Kiara said with a small laugh. "So, have you been a fan of the Total Drama series since the beginning?"

"No, I thought that it was stupid." Kovu said. "Thought it was fixed and that the contestants were scripted and had stunt doubles and everything – you know how 'reality' television is."

"Yeah." Kiara said, tucking a lock of curly black hair behind her ear. "But it's not. If you thought it was all fake, why did you audition?"

"The prize money." Kovu replied. "A million dollars – isn't that why everyone is here?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose." Kiara nodded. "I wonder what the older contestants will think of us."

"Who cares?" Kovu shrugged.

"Who was your favourite former contestant?"

"I don't know – I didn't really watch the show."

"Oh." She said, pausing for a moment. "My favourites were DJ and Cam. Although, I always said that my brother should have dated Leshawna."

"I see." Kovu said, not sounding terribly interested in what Kiara was talking about. "Speaking of siblings - I thought that this show had a policy against relatives competing against one another on the show, but then that's a whole new layer of drama, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kovu looked bored with the conversation, so he shrugged before changing the topic. "So, how old were you when your father died?"

"Seven."

"Ouch, that sucks." Kovu said. "Mine ran off before I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, so is everyone else."

"I – I didn't mean to offend you."

"Chill, it's fine."

"Have you caught your pigeon yet?"

"Yep." Kovu smirked and held up a limp pigeon by its leg. A green disc with the Ticking Crocodiles team logo and the picture of Kovu's face dangled from the other leg.

Kiara's eyes were wide. "Is it dead?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I was just trying to break its wing, but the damned thing took off and I accidentally shot it in the head."

"Shot it?" Kiara's voice was weak now.

"Yeah, with this." Kovu held up a rough looking slingshot. "You know, if they wanted all the birds back in one piece, offering slingshots weren't a good plan."

"Well, it's good that you caught your pigeon anyway – I still have to catch mine."

"I know – you're not exactly quiet."

"And I suppose you could teach me?"

"Yeah, I could."

"Kiara!"

"Simba! Go away!"

"Kiara!" Simba grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her aside.

"I was _trying_ to have a conversation!"

"I don't want you talking with him." Simba whispered.

"Simba, you're not the boss of me, so get lost!" Kiara snapped, turning her back and starting to storm away once more, leaving Kovu and Simba alone.

"Smooth." Kovu commented sarcastically, before picking up a pebble and loading his slingshot, and firing it into the forest above Kiara.

And then the pigeon with Kiara's face on the disc fell to ground in front of her feet, its wing broken. Kiara gasped, then picked up the poor creature, cradling it in her hands as she hurried back towards camp, while Kovu merely smirked at Simba and then began to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Confessional**

_Kiara was sitting in the confessional alone, frowning at the camera. "I'm sorry. Simba, you're my brother and I love you, but you're going down."_

* * *

"I should have stayed with Harry." Phil muttered as he made his way through the woods, shoulder slumped. "How am I gonna catch this stupid bird?"

And then the sweet tones of a girl's voice reached his ears and he perked up instantly, puffing out his chest and standing up straight once more. He followed the sound of the voice until he was peering into a small clearing where the pale girl with the curly black hair sat, singing to a pigeon with a purple disc tied to its leg.

Across the clearing, he noticed a girl with long, vibrant red hair and wide blue eyes also watching. She was wearing mini-shorts and a periwinkle tube top, and Phil couldn't resist checking her out – her toned body and her feminine curves. When he brought his eyes back to her face, he found that she'd noticed him checking her out, so he waved.

Surprisingly, she waved back in a manner that made him think she wasn't repulsed by his existence.

And then the dark haired girl in the clearing ended her song, a pigeon perched on her finger. Taking this as his cue, Phil sauntered into the clearing, and the redhead stepped into the clearing as well. The redhead smiled at him, and seemed as though she were about to say something, but didn't.

"Bestow my heart!" Phil said, putting one hand to his chest as he approached the girl with the curly black hair. "That voice! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The redhead halted and put one hand on her hip.

"Pardon me?" The girl with the black hair answered.

"Are you a siren, because, Gorgeous, I'm about to be shipwrecked."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a witch? Because I'm under your spell."

The girl looked both shocked and offended now. "Why would you ask such a horrible question?"

"A what?" Phil asked, confused.

"That's simply awful! What a horrible thing to say – accusing me of being a witch!" The girl with the dark hair responded, her voice pitching high with emotion. And then in a flourish of yellow skirts, the girl fled into the forest, sobbing.

The redhead raised her eyebrows before she too turned her back to the boy and stormed off into the forest.

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't – I didn't mean it like that!" Phil shouted, chasing after the girl with the black hair until he had to stop, panting with exhaustion. Phil put one hand on his head in confusion. "What did I say?"

* * *

"So, what kind of girl are you into?" Gaston asked, pointing his slingshot at the sky.

"Girl?" Ping squeaked in response, looking awkward.

"Yeah. What kind of girl do you find hot?"

"Oh – I don't know."

"Oh come on!"

"Uh – how about a girl who's got a brain and speaks her mind?"

"What are you – gay?"

"Erm, actually I don't think that's how it works-"

"We're talking physical features here. What kind of girls really get you going?"

"Uh – I don't know."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Gaston elbowed the smaller boy. "You're a little Asian – what do you like in a woman? Dainty little things that have to look up to even you or do you like big, tall girls? What's your type?"

"Oh, I don't really know what kind of girl is my 'type'. I think that people should be judged on what's inside rather than outside." Ping said, nodding in approval at his own words.

"Oh come _on_, Ping! I don't know who told you that crap, but it's all wrong." Gaston said, failing to notice Ping begin to frown at his words. "Surely there is _something_ here that strikes your fancy? I mean, I've already got a claim on that hottie Belle on the other team, but which one do you want?"

"Some_thing_?! _Claim_?! _Which one_?!" Ping growled, halting in his tracks. "I really dislike the way you're objectifying women, and I find some of the other things that you're saying to be really disrespectful!"

As Ping turned his back to Gaston and stormed towards the bushes, a ginger-haired boy and two girls, one blonde and the other a brunette with her hands on her hips stepped out of the forest. In addition to her hands on her hips, the brunette also had a look of scorn upon her face.

"A peculiar thing to claim, a person." The blonde commented in a dreamy voice. "It's almost nonsensical."

"What do you mean you've '_already got a claim_' on Belle?" The brunette asked. As Ping stormed past her, the brunette watched him out of the corner of her eye. "You don't have any more right to Belle than anyone else here! _I_ can decide for _myself _who _I_ want to date, _thank you __very much_!"

And then she too turned her back to him and hurried off into the bush, followed by her two companions.

* * *

"How dare you!" Angel snarled, getting right in Phil's face. "What did Snow do to deserve that kind of treatment?"

"Oi vey," Phil said, running a hand through his curly red-brown hair. "What have I done now?"

"Such unnecessary name-calling!" Jane said. Phil was so stunned by the accusation that he didn't even ask why a girl from the opposing team was comforting the sobbing mess that was Snow. "A bitch – that's what you called her - do you deny it?"

"Of course I deny it! I never called her a bitch."

"Oh no! It was far worse than that!"

"Oh dear – worse than bitch? However shall you cope?" Vitani asked sarcastically, standing in the doorway of the girl's side of their team cabin, leaning on the door to prop it open. "_Come on_, Princess. Haven't you ever heard of _sticks and stones_?"

"He called me a witch!" Snow exclaimed in distress.

"Let me get this straight: you're crying," Vitani asked in a tone of dry disbelief. "Because he called you a witch."

"I didn't even call her a witch!" Phil said, rolling his eyes. "I was trying to use a pick-up line."

The tiny blonde in the green mini-dress that was sitting on one of the bunks began to laugh, her laugh nothing more than a tinkling, jingling giggle.

"Smooth move, captain pick-up." Vitani said with a smirk before leaving the doorway and heading inside to her bunk, letting the cabin door close itself behind her.

Then the loudspeaker buzzed to life, and Blaineley's voice could be heard across Camp. "_Attention Campers! The first challenge is now over! If you aren't already in camp, you have half an hour to get back before you face instant elimination! We'll be meeting at the aviary in half an hour!_"

* * *

"Congratulations Campers! By the looks of it, all of you managed to survive the first challenge!" Blaineley said. "Some of you worked hard, but one team managed to get all of their little birdies! Unfortunately, you were supposed to return all of the birds _alive_, so even though the Ticking Crocodiles _returned_ more, victory goes to the Vanishing Cats! Cats, all of you get immunity and Crocodiles, you're on the chopping block tonight, so cast your votes on who's going home tonight! The votes are counted tonight at seven sharp at the-"

"Oh good, did I miss all of the boring stuff?" Kuzco cut Blaineley off as he approached the group, yawning in boredom. "Oh good, these speeches are always such a snooze-fest, especially this season."

"Say what?" Blaineley frowned.

"Oh right – you're the host, aren't you?" Kuzco said. "Oops, did I interrupt you? My bad."

His lack of sincerity only deepened Blaineley's frown lines.

"If you make that face, it shows more of your wrinkles." Kuzco commented. "How old are you anyway – like fifty?"

"Right, that's it. The Vanishing Cats lose their immunity and their advantage for the next challenge." Blaineley said. "The Cats will cast their votes tonight in the elimination ceremony. Meet me there are seven sharp."

* * *

"Alice."

The blonde caught the marshmallow with both hands.

"Vitani."

The girl caught her marshmallow with her knife.

"Belle, Harry."

Harry caught both marshmallows and then handed one to Belle.

"Trina, Angel, Flynn and Adam."

One by one the contestants caught their marshmallows.

"Phil, Simba."

Both boys looked especially relieved.

"Kuzco, Snow, you're the bottom two."

Snow promptly burst into tears.

"The one who will be going home tonight is. . ." Blaineley paused, looking from one to the other. Then she tossed the marshmallow. "Kuzco."

* * *

Sitting with her back to a wall of televisions with live feeds of the camp's many hidden cameras sat a blonde woman in a skin-tight red dress.

"What drama awaits our contestants next time on Total Drama Refresh?"

* * *

**Please review!**

**Since school is starting again soon, updates will be less frequent, but I'll try my best to update as much as possible!**

**Also, if anyone would be interested in a Total Drama Island RPG, please let me know. **

**Character List**

**Adam – Beast, _Beauty and the Beast  
_Alice – Alice, _Alice in Wonderland  
_Angel – Angel, _Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure  
_Ariel – Ariel, _The Little Mermaid  
_Belle – Belle, _Beauty and the Beast  
_Cyrilla – Cruella de Vil,_ 101 Dalmations  
_Eduardo "Kuzco" - Kuzco,_ Emperor's New Groove  
_Flynn – Eugene Fitzherbert, _Tangled  
_Gaston – Gaston, _Beauty and the Beast  
_Harry – Hercules, _Hercules  
_Jane – Jane Porter, _Tarzan  
_Kiara – Kiara, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
_Kovu – Kovu, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
_Marie – Marie, _The Aristocats  
_Nuka - Nuka, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
_Peter – Peter, _Peter Pan  
_Phil – Philoctetes, _Hercules  
_Ping – Mulan, _Mulan  
_Raphaella "Raphy" - Rapunzel,_ Tangled  
_Simba – Simba, _Lion King  
_Snow – Snow White, _Snow White  
_Trina "Tinks" - Tinkerbell,_ Peter Pan  
_Vitani - Vitani, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
_Zack – Zazu, _Lion King_**


	3. Locked In

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Had trouble coming up with the challenge. I've made myself a list of potential ones now though, so I should be good for awhile, although I'm definitely open to suggestions.**

**I don't own Total Drama or Disney.**

**Character List**

**Adam – Beast, _Beauty and the Beast  
_Alice – Alice, _Alice in Wonderland  
_Angel – Angel, _Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure  
_Ariel – Ariel, _The Little Mermaid  
_Belle – Belle, _Beauty and the Beast  
_Cyrilla – Cruella de Vil,_ 101 Dalmations  
_Eduardo "Kuzco" - Kuzco,_ Emperor's New Groove  
_Flynn – Eugene Fitzherbert, _Tangled  
_Gaston – Gaston, _Beauty and the Beast  
_Harry – Hercules, _Hercules  
_Jane – Jane Porter, _Tarzan  
_Kiara – Kiara, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
_Kovu – Kovu, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
_Marie – Marie, _The Aristocats  
_Nuka - Nuka, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
_Peter – Peter, _Peter Pan  
_Phil – Philoctetes, _Hercules  
_Ping – Mulan, _Mulan  
_Raphaella "Raphy" - Rapunzel,_ Tangled  
_Simba – Simba, _Lion King  
_Snow – Snow White, _Snow White  
_Trina "Tinks" - Tinkerbell,_ Peter Pan  
_Vitani - Vitani, _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
_Zack – Zazu, _Lion King_**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Refresh! If you're just tuning in for the first time, Total Drama is back for a fifth season, and this time we've got a brand new cast and an all new location; welcome to at Camp Disney! Two teams, the Ticking Crocodiles and the Vanishing Cats, will be competing for the million through the craziest challenges yet!" Blaineley said, standing on a newly constructed drawbridge. "Last time, our cast had to find and capture a pigeon to retrieve a token with their picture on it. It was a close finish, and in the end, the Vanishing Cats sent Kuzco home. What challenges will our campers face this time on Total Drama Refresh?"

* * *

"Wakey wakey." Blaineley's voice came over the P.A. System, startling all of the contestants into a state of consciousness.

"Huh?" Kiara asked groggily, rubbing her eye as she slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

"Welcome campers, to the start of challenge number two!" Blaineley's voice continued, obnoxiously loud over the P.A. system.

"We're locked in." Zack's voice announced, sounding as though he'd given up already.

"What do you mean we're locked in?" Jane asked in an alarmed tone, getting to her feet.

* * *

"What's that? The door won't open? Well that's a shame." Blaineley taunted over the P.A. System. "But where would the challenge be in that if the doors just opened with the twist of a handle? That's today's challenge – escape the locked box. First team with all their members in the safety zone wins!"

"Locked in!" Snow cried out despairingly.

"Not forever. There are eleven of us. We can do this, we'll be out in no time." Belle said confidently. "Harry, can you try opening the door?"

"I already tried that." Simba said indignantly.

Trina looked Simba up and down, before giving a little giggle. "Harry, try anyways."

The red-haired boy nodded before walking up to the door and starting to fight with the handle. Simba shot Trina a dirty look. "It's not going to budge, it's not locked from our side. It's locked from the outside – it's sounds like it's padlocked. From the _other_ side."

"How simply awful!" Snow wailed.

"It's not going to budge." Harry said, conceding defeat.

"That's what I said." Simba said with a look of annoyance.

"We're never going to get out!" Snow wailed, before starting to cry.

"Do me a favour princess: you just keep quiet and we'll let you out when we manage to get that door open." Vitani snarled at Snow, who gasped in response, her hand on her ruby red lips in shock. Eyes wide, Snow said nothing, but sank to the floor.

Phil came over and sat cross-legged on the floor beside her. "Don't worry beautiful, it'll be okay." Phil said, moving his hand as though he was going to give her a reassuring pat on the arm, but then changing his mind and rubbing the back of his head instead.

* * *

"Your hair really is very lovely." Cyrilla said, reaching out again to try and touch Raphaella's lovely golden hair, but once more she shied away from the woman's pale, boney hand.

"Can we not play silly sleepover games and get to the challenge?" Zack asked, glaring at Cyrilla and Raphaella. Raphaella nodded eagerly and jumped up, hurrying to Zack's side in an attempt to get away from Cyrilla.

"This challenge is kind of stupid, don't you think?" Ping asked Ariel. The redhead didn't speak aloud, but did nod her head eagerly in response. "Yeah, definitely is. But I bet we'll beat the other team." Ariel nodded again in response. "Do you talk?" Ariel shook her head. "Can't?" Ariel nodded. "That's a shame." Ariel nodded again. "Well, even though you can't talk, it isn't affecting our conversation very much, is it?" Ariel shook her head and mimed what looked like a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll get the door open!" Gaston announced to the group, flexing his large muscles.

"Wow, your muscles are huge; you must be very strong." Marie observed.

"Oh, I am." Gaston responded with a confident smile.

"Lots of intelligence to go with all that brawn too." Kovu commented sarcastically.

Kiara giggled. "That's not very nice."

"Yeah. . ." Kovu said. "I'm really not very concerned with being 'nice'."

"Oh, right." Kiara said, heat rising in her cheeks.

The room was momentarily filled with the sound of static, before Blaineley's obnoxious tone came over the PA system once more. "Also campers, you'll find that both locked boxes have been equipped with confessionals for your convenience!"

* * *

**Confessional**

_Marie was braiding a few strands of her hair in the confessional. "Gaston – what a hunk!"_

Static.

"_Being on different teams is one thing, but being locked away from my baby sister and unable to check on her is driving me crazy!" Simba said. Then, his face took on a look of pure horror. "She's on the same team as that guy Kovu. She's locked in with him. Kiara. Is locked in. With a boy. If he so much as lays a finger on my baby sister, I swear I'll kill him."_

Static.

"_Cyrilla keeps trying to touch my hair and it's really starting to freak me out!" Raphaella said, her green eyes wide as she ran her fingers though her long blonde hair in what appeared a combination of compulsion and terror._

Static.

"_So I'm locked in a giant box with Lady Sobs-a-lot, Captain Pickup and the 'Imagineer'." Vitani was cleaning under her nails with her pocket knife. "I'd better keep my distance. Association with these lunatics might drive me over the edge, and I've got a knife, and that would just leave a bloody mess. I don't think we want that, do we?" She paused and looked at the camera. "Where did you get these kids, Blaineley? The loony bin?"_

* * *

"This is pointless!" Marie said, lowering herself to the floor and flopping over backwards. "We're never going to get out of here!"

"I don't mind hanging out here for a little while longer," Kiara said in a whisper, sitting against the wall. She brought her hand to her mouth as she yawned, then glanced over at her companion. "How about you?"

"Eh, could be worse, I suppose." Kovu answered with a shrug before he too yawned.

"I'm kind of sleepy." Kiara said, stifling another yawn.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kovu said sarcastically. Then he gave a cocky half-smile at the girl's innocence. "Yeah, me too."

"We should get up and stretch." Kiara said, standing up and stretching in front of Kovu, expecting that he would have stood up with her. When she turned around and realized that he'd remained on the floor, studying her with an amused expression on his face, she looked absolutely mortified.

* * *

**Confessional**

"_I did not do that on purpose! I swear! I thought he'd stand up with me, not just stare at my butt!" Kiara said, still looking mortified. Then she got a rebellious look on her face. "I hope he liked looking at my butt though – guys like that kind of thing, don't they? Simba's never really let me talk to any guys . . . ever, so I don't really know what guys are into. And Simba is totally gonna kill me if he finds out. And he'll kill Kovu too. But I bet that Kovu can totally handle my brother. And he's totally cute too!"_

Static.

"_These people are freaks. Or at least, the people on my team are. The other team got Girlie-Boy and that Skunk-Haired girl. Our team? We get the idiots. The girl who doesn't stop crying – pathetic, and the Prison Ward of that little girl on the other team. And that boy who keeps hitting on all of the girls? He's not going to get anything from them, he looks like a fricken little goat-boy if you ask me." snarled Adam with a look of annoyance._

Static.

"_She's so naïve, but it's an endearing quality, I suppose." Kovu said with a shrug. "I've seen better and I've seen worse." Then he smirked. "Her brother will want to kill me if he ever finds out I sid this – not that I fear that 'mighty wrath' of his, but I will say this: Kiara has a great butt."_

* * *

"Do take your time, campers. There's only eight hours worth of oxygen in there, and you've only got two hours left. Wouldn't it be a shame if one of you were to die?" Blaineley's voice crackled over the P.A. system. "Oooh, but definitely great for ratings!"

"Oh my god!" Snow exclaimed. "We're all going to die!"

Vitani brought her hand to her forehead and took a deep breath. "If she starts crying again, I'm going to tear out her vocal chords." She muttered to herself in irritation.

"I'll help." Adam commented in a low voice.

"Do you wanna be the one to hold her down or perform surgery?" Vitani asked with a half-smile.

The sound of sobbing soon filled the room, and Adam heaved a sigh that sounded much like a growl. "If we lose this challenge, let's vote her out tonight."

"Definitely, but let's take a rain-check on losing." Vitani said, flipping open her pocket knife as she stalked towards the door. She paused in front of Snow, pointing her knife at the girl, who flinched. "If you don't stop that pathetic noise immediately, I'm going to give you something to cry about."

"Hey! That's not necessary!" Phil said, standing up to face Vitani.

The blonde rolled her eyes and pointed her knife at him now. "If she keeps up that pathetic blubbering, she's going to fricken drown us in her tears. Now shut her up before I do it for you because I need to work in silence."

She stalked over to the door, and set to work with her knife, while Phil sank to the floor beside Snow, who regarded him with wide eyes.

"Colour me impressed." Adam said, leaning against the wall near the door as Vitani worked on the door with her knife. "Wow, it's actually silent for once. I'd forgotten how nice it was to not have constant chattering."

"Well I don't particularly want to die for the sake of reality television." Vitani replied. "Even if it means ruining my favourite knife. I was really hoping that it wouldn't come to this – this thing cost me a fortune."

"Well, when I win, how about I buy you a new one?" Adam said with a raspy chuckle.

"You, win? Right, like I'm going to let that happen." Vitani replied. Then she hissed in frustration. "My knife!"

"What? Did you cut yourself?" Adam asked in mild alarm.

"Yeah, right." Vitani said. "I can't get leverage – my blade bent. I'm gonna break it if I don't try something else.

"Peculiar thing, isn't it? A grate on the ceiling." stated the girl with white-blonde hair suddenly.

Turning to face the room, Vitani smiled. Her electric blue eyes studied the ceiling for a moment, and then she pointed at the grate Alice had spoke about. "Alice, you're a genius. Adam, I need you to lift me up there. Harry, get over here. I need your help too."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Kiara found a harsh smell filling her nostrils, and she blinked. Ugh, was Cyrilla smoking in the cabin again? Why couldn't she just go outside when she needed a cigarette?

Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she realized that she'd fallen asleep on Kovu's chest! She wasn't in her cabin, she was in the locked box where the challenge was. She might have been embarrassed by this, was there not an alarming scent filling her nostrils.

"Kovu, Kovu, wake up." Kiara said urgently, shaking the boy awake.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." Kovu said, blinking for a moment. Then his green eyes grew wide and he sat up as though he was startled. "Oh crap, can I smell smoke?!"

Kiara and Kovu sprang to their feet, where they found the rest of their team had also fallen asleep. Quickly they worked on waking everyone else up, and soon their team was crowded at one end of the locked box, staring in horror as a growing fire ate away at the other side of the box.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Ping asked, his eyes wide as he did a head count.

"Is it not law to have a fire extinguisher in here?!" Zack exclaimed before he began to cough.

"Guys, we need to get low." Kovu said. "Below the smoke."

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Marie asked mournfully as she squatted down with her teammates.

"T-the door's on the other side of the fire!" Jane added.

"We just need to keep calm. The fire should die down because there isn't enough oxygen." Kovu said. "And then we'll die because we don't have oxygen."

"That's reassuring." Zack said sarcastically.

"If we're lucky, we'll run out of oxygen before we burn to death. It's a less painful way to die – I think." Kovu said.

"I don't want to die!" Marie exclaimed, beginning to wail.

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be okay." Jane said, stroking the girl's blonde hair reassuringly as Marie began to cry into Jane's shoulder.

"What if Blaineley was lying about the oxygen? She was obviously" Ping asked. "What if the fire is just gonna get worse?"

"Then there's a way for us to get out." Kovu said with certainty.

"Dude, are you _crying_?" Ping asked, looking at Gaston, who was huddled into a ball.

"No! Uh - the smoke! The smoke is making my eyes water!" Gaston replied.

* * *

"Way to go Vitani!" Angel cheered as she stepped out into the sunshine. "Ah, fresh air – smells so good!"

"Look guys! The safe zone!" Belle pointed. "We're going to win!"

"The other team didn't beat us?!" Simba asked.

"Aww man, who's making barbecue?" Adam asked, and Simba gasped in horror.

The doorway of the Crocodiles' box was leaking smoke.

"Oh my god! They're on fire!" Simba exclaimed.

"Come on! We just have to get to the safe zone to win!" Flynn said.

"My sister's in there!" Simba screamed, rushing up to the door and grabbing the handle, but then letting go with a screech of pain. "Ow! Hot!"

* * *

"We're all going to die." Kiara whispered in terror, clutching the front of Kovu's shirt in fear.

"Don't worry princess, everything is going to be fine." Kovu said, trying not to cough. He lifted up her chin. "Come on princess, don't cry."

"I bet help is already on the way." Peter said optimistically.

"WE'RE ON FIRE!" Nuka screamed suddenly.

"We're well aware, genius." Kovu growled.

"I wasn't talking to _you_." Nuka retorted. "I was hoping that they still get some audio feed from this place! Or that they can hear us outside! FIRE!"

"Kovu," Kiara began, looking into his eyes.

"Kiara, we're going to be fine." He said.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO BURN TO DEATH!" Nuka screamed, and Kiara winced.

"Nuka, you're scaring everyone." Kovu said, glaring at his brother.

"I don't care. I want to get out of this death trap!" Nuka growled. "HELP! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! HELP!"

And then suddenly, the floor gave way and dumped them all in the dirt.

"A crawlspace!" Ping cried out in relief.

"Now is a very inappropriate time for kissing." Jane commented.

"Sorry – we weren't!" Kiara said, scrambling away from Kovu and accidentally kneeing him in the groin – which he acknowledged with a grunt of pain as he sat up, grabbing his nether regions with his hands in a too-late attempt to protect them. Kiara backed into Marie and knock the blonde face-first into the dirt. "I fell and landed on him!"

"Come on, let's get out of this fiery death trap." Ping said, heading towards several bars of light that he could see on one side of the track, and began to craw through the dirt towards it. "Follow me!"

* * *

"Simba, come on!" Trina said. "You've watched this show before, haven't you? I bet it's a trick! The other team are probably in a box somewhere else! They wouldn't just let a bunch of kids die!"

"But what if it isn't? You've seen what the other contestants have gone through! How they've been hurt!" Simba argued.

"Come on!" Trina said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of the finish.

"Let go of me!" Simba shouted.

* * *

Shifting so that he was laying on his back and his feet were facing the grate, Ping kicked the grate with all his might and sent it flying out of place. Quickly he slipped through it and then offered a hand to everyone else who came through it.

While the remaining members of the Crocodiles team emerged through the grate, nearby two members of the Cats team stood, arguing intensely, completely unaware of the fact that the other team was emerging right beside them.

Simba and Trina, the arguing duo, were ignoring the shouts of their teammates warning them that the other team was sprinting towards the safety zone and instead were focused solely on one another, and how Trina was screaming in Simba's face about his stupidity.

"And the winners of this challenge are the Ticking Crocodiles!" Blainely announced loudly, catching the attention of both Trina and Simba at last, who looked around in shock to see the dirty and smokey winners standing in the safety zone, waving at them. "Vanishing Cats, I will be seeing you by the fireside again tonight."

* * *

"So, you guys lost _another_ challenge. So far you guys really suck." Blaineley taunted. "Alright, you already know the drill. I have ten marshmallows. There are eleven of you. One of you goes home tonight."

"Vitani. Harry. Adam. Trina."

The four walked up to claim their marshmallows.

"Phil, Flynn, Belle."

The trio approached the host to retrieve their marshmallows.

"Alice and Angel."

The two blonde girls jumped up to claim their marshmallows.

"Not doing too well, are you? Snow, you're in the bottom two _again_."

As she's done the previous week, she promptly burst into tears, causing Vitani to roll her eyes in irritation.

"And Simba, you lost your team the challenge."

"My baby sister was going to burn to death!"

"But she didn't, and your team lost." Blaineley said. "The final marshmallow goes to:"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Snow."

"Thank you!" Snow said with an almost hysterical giggle as she leaped up to claim her marshmallow.

"What?!" Simba asked in outrage.

"That's right Simba, your time at Camp Disney has come to an end." Blaineley said, motioning towards a waiting carriage. "Time to cross the drawbridge of humiliation, board the cart of shame and take the ride of losers."

"But who's going to look after my sister now?!" Simba asked in alarm.

Blaineley pushed him towards the carriage and forced him to board it. As it began to pull away, Trina couldn't resist shouting after him. "HEY SIMBA! GUESS WHO YOUR INNOCENT LITTLE KIARA KISSED TODAY!" When her team gave her dirty looks in response, she shrugged. "You all know about her and Kovu – he's the only one who didn't know."

* * *

Blaineley was standing outside the drawbridge, a broad smile on her face.

"Family drama and hidden hook-ups, these kids certainly keep you on your toes! What challenges do I have in store for them next time on Total Drama Refresh? You'll have to tune in to find out!"

* * *

**What did you think of the first two challenges? Challenge one was inspired by _Lady and the Tramp_, when they break into the chicken coop. Also, it had some influences from _Valiant_. Challenge two was inspired by _The Aristocats _when Edgar tries to mail them to Timbuktu.**

**Who do you think should get voted out in the next chapter?**


End file.
